


Half of A Full

by lyreann



Category: The Prestige (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We each had half of a full life, really, which was enough for both of us, just, but not enough for them."<br/>（“我们各自拥有一半的生活，这对我们已经足够，只不过，对她们却不够。”）<br/>然而，当你有太久和另外一个人共享同一段生活，已经习以为常，你是否还可能作为你独自完整的个体生活下去了呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of A Full

> _"We each had half of a full life, really, which was enough for both of us, just, but not enough for them."_   
>  _（“我们各自拥有一半的生活，这对我们已经足够，只不过，对她们却不够。”）_

 

他用残缺的左手温柔地将她垂下来的头发拂到耳朵后面去，在小女孩光洁的额头上印下一吻。“晚安。”他对他亲爱的女孩说，他仅剩的最后的珍宝，是Sarah，也是他留给他的最后的东西，他的公主。

但是Jess轻轻拉住了他的袖子。“爸爸，Fallon叔叔到哪里去了？”她细声细气地问，声音带着童音独有的稚嫩，还有一点儿尖，软软地戳进他心里。

他的眉眼难以察觉地颤动了一下，但他还是翘起嘴角对女儿说道：“Fallon到一个很远的地方去了，但是爸爸在这里陪着Jess啊。嘿，看这里。”他伸出右手，开始变那个屡试不爽的戏法。随着红色橡皮球出现在眼前，Jess咧开嘴角露出笑容。

“一切都会没事的，我保证过，对吗？”Jess点点头。“现在，”橡皮球凭空消失，他和Jess四目相对，“你闭上眼睛，做一个梦，一觉醒来什么事情都没有了。”

“妈妈会回来吗？”

“Jess，我们谈过这个了，”他的声音很温柔，如今他全部的温存都只能留给这个女孩儿了，但是他的内心痛如刀割，“妈妈不会回来了。”

“Fallon叔叔和妈妈到一个地方去了吗？”

他眨了眨眼睛，喉结滚动了一下，嗓子里发出有些沙哑的声音：“……对，他们都不会回来了。但是爸爸再也不会离开你了，好吗？”

女孩儿乖巧地点了点头。

“现在向我道晚安吧，到睡觉时间了。”

“晚安，爸爸。”

“晚安。”他熄灭了床头的台灯，在黑暗里让Jess拉着自己的手在床边坐着，直到Jess不再在床上扭着身子制造出各种小动作。他又坐了一会儿，确定小女孩已经熟睡，才放开Jess小而柔软的手，起身走出房间。

这单纯天真的孩童，她能感觉到有些事情不对，她追问他Sarah和Fallon的去向，但却未能发现，前几日温柔地拥抱她的沉默的Fallon，和如今温柔地向她道晚安的父亲，拥有相同的一双眼睛——完完全全的相同，不仅是外形上的一模一样，它们散发着如出一辙的目光。

她没有发现，但是，当然，对她来说这太难了。他们周围的人，全都没有发现。其实他们早都知道了真相，只是他们都选择被愚弄——两个人共享一个人的生活，每个人只取一半，这可能吗？

但如今他所面临的问题是，当你有太久和另外一个人共享同一段生活，已经习以为常，你是否还可能作为你独自完整的个体生活下去了呢？

 

其实他们并不是那样相似的兄弟。自然，他们的外貌相差无几足以迷惑旁人，可是他们的个性终究是存在着并非微小的差别。他稳重些，向往平和温馨的家庭生活；而另一个他则拥有更大的野心，在内心深处镌刻着对自由和刺激的渴望。他们是分裂的灵魂，伪装成融合的一体，在相交的边缘处却有着不能嵌合的锯齿。

一旦他们敞开心门让其他人进入他们的生活，这矛盾之处就成为了不可忽视的裂痕，足以将他们多年苦心经营的生活击得粉碎。

他用一只手拥住妻子，另一只手置于妻子眼前，魔术师多年苦练的技法足以骗过观众近距离的凝视，倏忽之间，一朵红玫瑰出现在他指间。Sarah已经很多次看见他玩凭空变物的戏法，但还是带着惊喜笑了起来。

“你现在是一个魔术师的妻子了，”他靠在她耳边说，“你要习惯生活中充满了魔力。”

“或者说，秘密。你是一个充满了秘密的人。但是……这还是很美，”她返身拥抱住他，“是怎么做到的？”

他快乐地微笑起来，“魔力！我不能告诉你，宝贝。你只要知道我爱你，这就足够了。”

她认真凝视着他的双眼，“你是真心的。”

“我当然是真心的。”他抚上妻子的脸颊。

“我还是希望……你能对我更坦诚一些。”Sarah微微叹了口气。

“你不能想要知道我所有的秘密，甜心，”他宽慰她说，“我是一个魔术师，秘密就是我的生命线……但我可以向你保证，我所有向你隐瞒的秘密，都只有和魔术相关的。”

她松开抱紧他的双臂，检视着他。“是真的吗？”

“是真的。”他通过了测试。

 

那不算是假话，真的不能算是，他所有瞒着妻子的秘密都只是和魔术相关的，只是他没有告诉她，他的全部生活，都只是构筑在一个魔术的基础上。

秘密是他的生命线，是他们的生命线。

Sarah总埋怨他隐藏了太多秘密，但是她并不是真的知道什么是毫无秘密的坦诚。每个人都有各自的秘密，即便是同他在一起时的Sarah，也有自己不愿透露的隐秘。不，她只是向往能完完全全将这个男人拴在自己身边，巨细靡遗地了解他，掌握他，牢牢抓紧他。

事实上，面对另一个人时完完全全的真实是一件危险而恐怖的事情。他知道你的一呼一吸中隐藏的所有荣光，良善和罪恶，而他也知道你的。没有什么能够隐瞒，他们借用同一个身份生活下去，可是他们单独一个人谁也不是。

 

倘若不是命运阴差阳错，他们原本只是一对普通的兄弟，拥有各自完整的生活。他们出生在英格兰一个偏僻的乡村，那里长年有潮湿的雾气，毗连着绵延不尽的沼泽和湿地，盛产沼地吞人的传说。在那里，兄弟俩平生第一次了解了一个秘密具有的魔力。

也不知道为什么，有一年一个流动剧团途经他们的村庄，举办了一场演出。匆匆搭出来的粗陋帐篷是出售欢乐的迷人天堂，但他们买不起到天堂的门票，于是他们溜到入口后方，趁无人发现偷偷钻进场内。台上没有滑稽的小丑或者可怕的狗熊，只有一个正常得奇怪的男人，穿着他们从未见过的漂亮衣服。他的胡子好像是画上去的，被那张满面油光的脸上的汗水弄花了一点，但他还是满面笑容地向台下鞠着躬。

接下来是他们从未想象到的一小时，变换花样的扑克牌，凭空出现的献给美丽助手的花束，飞出大礼帽的白鸽……神秘，奇妙，让人痴迷。

“以后我想要成为他那样。”他的兄弟看着舞台上接受观众掌声的男人说。

为什么不可以呢？

当他们大到足够在一个黑暗的世界里养活自己时，他们偷偷藏在巡回马戏团的运送物料的马车上逃离了家乡，再也没有回去过。

在伦敦待了几年，见识过更多奇妙得多的魔术后他们意识到，他们可以完成这一个足以被后世铭记的魔术。

那是他们死去的一天，也是Alfred Borden诞生的一天。当他们做出那个共同的决定，为了这个魔术而牺牲一切时，他们就被一种超脱血缘之上的纽带连接在了一起。从此以后他们之间再无秘密，从此以后他们在人世间只剩下一半的存在，只有面对他们之中的另一个时，这一个才找到了完整的、真实的自己。

他们的人生从此只为一个魔术存在。

疯狂吗？是的，同时也足够伟大。

“是什么将我们连接在一起、绑定在一起？”

他的兄弟举起酒杯同他的相碰，像是一个歃血为盟的仪式郑重其事。“自我牺牲的精神，魔术的本质和精髓，我们的野心、梦想以及明日的荣耀。”他注视着他，他们保持着相同的动作，如若不是左右相反，他会以为这只不过是镜像，是他自己的狂想。

他微微偏了偏头，“就这些？”

 

他们原本就极度相像，伪装成同一个人并不难，唯一的问题在于如何隐藏另一个人的存在。在机关师Fallon出现之前，台下的那个只能想方设法躲藏在暗处。但他们还是有一股无可比拟的默契，知道什么时候由谁出场，不需要事先商量。

他说不清楚，他们是与彼此越来越相像，还是都同Alfred Borden越发靠近，这个凭借他们的想象而出现的魔术师，他的过去是个谜团，他原本只是一个空壳，可是渐渐的他成了有血有肉的那个整体，而他和他的兄弟都只是他分裂的碎片。起初他们各自只拥有一半生活就已足够，可如今他们才发现，事实是他们各自都只剩一半。

在婚礼上，他和Sarah跟着神父，一句一句地说：

你往哪里去，我也往哪里去。你在哪里住宿，我也在哪里住宿。你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。

这是神圣的誓言，却注定被他玷污，因为他此生只可能与另一个人共同完成这个誓言。

 

也许是报应，他们拥有了各自爱着的女子，也注定要失去她们。

他们各自拥有一半的生活，这对他们已经足够，只不过，对她们却不够。

“我不能再这样继续过下去了……我知道你是什么，Alfred，我知道你的真相……”

他的妻子抱着双臂，泫然欲泣。而他只能沉默着抱起他亲爱的小女孩，带她远离那场撕裂一切的狂风暴雨般的争吵。

“你以为我能继续这样过下去吗？你以为我很享受吗？你到底想要什么？你想要从我这里得到什么！”

她想要一个完整的、没有秘密的Alfred Borden，而那是他们谁也没有能力提供给她的。Alfred Borden本身就是一个秘密的产物，他的人生构筑在一个秘密之上，他们俩各取Alfred Borden的生活的一半，但是反过来，只有他们俩拼合在一起，才是真正的Alfred Borden，这是一切运作的法则。

长年累月如同自我献祭般的牺牲，他们已经走了这么远，那已经成为他们生命的唯一方式。为了魔术的牺牲，握紧彼此。哪怕这意味着……失去其他的一切。

 

他们俩都不能够失去的是Jess，甚至胜过那个魔术。他爱Sarah，另一个他爱Olivia，但是他们都爱Jess。他们不知道血缘上来说Jess到底是谁的女儿，但是没关系……Jess是他们共同的女儿，是他们的公主。

另一个他愿意为此供出他们一生的秘密，那么这也是他的选择，为了Jess。这女孩儿仿佛是他们支离破碎的生活仅剩的希望，从——他们再无可能一起表演那个魔术时开始。

“我向Jess保证，我很快会带她回家。”

隔着冰冷无情的栏杆，他的分身与另一半语调绝望地对他说。他点了点头，他知道该怎么做。

“所以……这就是道别了。只是我不能像你活得一样长了。你会活下去，拥有你自己的完整人生了。”他步履渐远，但还是望着这边，“我很抱歉……关于Sarah，关于很多事，我不是有意要伤害她……”

他动了动嘴唇，轻声道别。

复仇的子弹不能使他平复。他完成一切，走出那个冰冷阴暗的地方，留下一切的隐秘在火焰中被焚烧殆尽，而手枪则被他扔进了泰晤士河里。但他还是只感到内心茫然而空虚。当Sarah死去、当Angier的成功如潮水一样吞没他们、当他们周围的人全部分崩离析时从未出现的阴冷吞噬了他的内心，突然之间他意识到，现在他才是真正失去了一切了。

 

当你有太久和另外一个人共享同一段生活，已经习以为常，你是否还可能作为你独自完整的个体生活下去了呢？

他已经习惯只拥有的一半的生活，完整……已是他如今最难以达成的东西。

像是胸腔吸入空气却无法排出，像是星辰升起却忘了如何落下，像是消失在盒子里的人却没有出现。

午后，他带Jess来公园玩。小女孩儿坐在草地上和叫Sarah的玩偶说了一会儿话，突然站起身跑过来抱住他的腿，他俯下身抱起女儿，宠爱地揉了揉她的头发。

Jess是个乖巧的女孩儿，她总是安安静静，不哭不闹，眼睛里有着天真又沉静的光。她用她那有点儿稚气的嗓音细声细气说：“我昨天晚上做了一个梦，梦里有妈妈和Fallon叔叔。”

他翘起嘴角微笑着，然后低下头吻了吻她。“那很好，Jess，那很好。”

Jess的存在能让他安心。

但他还是被汹涌的恐惧与茫然淹没了。从此以后他不必再扮作Fallon，他可以一直作为Jess的父亲生活下去。但他也不再是Alfred Borden了，这个神奇而终归令人叹惋的魔术师已经“以英王公正的名义”在绞刑架上完成了最后的谢幕。

那么他，现在是谁呢？

自我牺牲，魔术的本质和精髓。但这是只有他们俩共同才能完成的献祭。命运的阴错阳差太过残忍。他失去的，他们失去的，不仅是那个魔术，不仅是他们的野心、梦想与已经陨落的荣光，一同断裂的是那个超脱血缘之上的纽带，是他的秘密，是他们的生命线，是他仅剩的、最后的真实的自己。

“爸爸？”父亲的沉默让小女孩有些不安，“怎么了？”

他露出笑容，“没什么。”现在的Jess尚不能分清他的微笑哪些是真心的，哪些是虚假的，也不能像她的母亲一样，察觉他话语中的真实与谎言。

“没什么。我们回家吧。”

他带着有些茫然的目光，抱着Jess，离开了午后的公园。阳光照射在Jess的头发上，她金色的发丝在阳光下闪烁着美丽的光彩。他抱着Jess，他所在乎的一切里剩下的最后的珍宝，如同抱着最后的希望，迎着阳光走向一个他自己也不甚确定的未来。

 

=Fin=


End file.
